


Yosuke' and Yus' Soft Valintines Day

by NormalWordsForGames



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Valintines Day - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Cards, Drawing, Eventual Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Falling In Love, First Dates, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist-centric, Hearts, Love, M/M, Secret love, Wedding Rings, Weddings, in love times, valintines, valintines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalWordsForGames/pseuds/NormalWordsForGames
Summary: A secret valintine makes Yosuke and Yu falls in love on Valintines day!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 3





	Yosuke' and Yus' Soft Valintines Day

One day yosuke is in, the room drawing- on a pece of paper for that. Then sudinly there is yu! Yu comed in the door way and he seid “hi yosuke!” then he sees the pece of paper he seid “ What you writing is it more fan fictions for that lol?” “lol no my fan fictions is all bad!” seid yosuke sadly. “the sides; im not evin writing, Im DRAWING!” he seid shyly and Yu blushted a lot! “i means im writing and for like drawing lol” seid yosuke and yu coud see Yosuke is nervis for that“ooh!” seid yu exitly. “your makeing VALINTINES!!!!!!!!!” “yeah thats rite lol xd” seid Yosuke. “ooh who you makes that for xd?” seid yu hopfuly!  
“dude it is like a secret lol!” seid yosuke and he trys for hides that lol “your not evin supost for know any way xd” seid yosuke “but for valintines day!” seid Yu. “ooh is that for rise?” seid yu. Yosuke lookted enbaristed. Ooh! Seid yu. Then he readed it and sees!  
The valintine says:  
For yu. Happy valintines day! i love you for your my valintine love ;your secret valintine! then there is a heart drawing! For like <3 but for not side ways for in the card and the words is in that lol and for there is a drawing of yu!  
“ooh yosuke why for you taked my valintine from some one lol xd?” askted yu. Yosuke smiled enbaristly. Then yu smiled to cuz he is so happy. Then for yu is relatsin. “wow that is your feelings yosuke!” seid yu.  
“yeah!” seid Yosuke. “Yu I……….. I maked that valintine for you!”  
“ooh thanks!” seid yu.  
Yosuke seid “its cuz like; you is a realy good partner yu for and i love you”  
“awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww” seid yu. “thats so nice!” yu was so happy that Yosuke cares and maked him his valintine that they is the ro mans times. Yosuke huged Yu then they kissted! Then for they cudaled and for so soft.  
“yosuke that is so sweet for it” seid Yu. “wait i need for gets you some thing to!” he seid like a suprise!  
Then yu puled out a big so pretty so soft dimind blue emrlid ring! “I know not evryones likes rings lol seid yu but this is for you yosuke it is so were boy friends now!”  
“awwwwwwwwwww” seid yosuke. Yosuke puted the ring on it is so pretty. “hey thanks dude!” seid yosuke. “i love you!” seid yu. “i love yu to!” seid yosuke! “and loves rings!”  
“lets go out for a date!” seid yosuke. They gos to the pretty party room and danced. Yu holded yosuke. Then they eated out side on the bench but cant go to close out side so for far away but happy were they eats. “happy valintines day lol xd” seid yosuke. “lets get maryed!” seid yu. “yeah!” seid yosuke! Then they go to get; maryed in a room there is lots of baloons and there; is the flower girl and yosuke and, yu dress up so pretty and then they dance and eat the weding cake and make valintines for all the friends. “but for your my valintine” seid yosuke for to yu. “your my valintine to Youske!” seid yu. “and were boy friends!” they seid. “and now were maryed for and in love!” there very thouht full a lot. Happy valintines day in persona for and out side persona!


End file.
